


a prince's diary

by gemini_nan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha's friendship is important, Gen, M/M, i just love this movie idk, more angst than I expected, rated teen and up for swearing, the princess diaries au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_nan/pseuds/gemini_nan
Summary: Jisung was lowkey, Jisung was normal, Jisung was invisible to anyone but his two friends.But then Jisung was a prince and his world turned upside down.The Princess Diaries AU





	1. Where it all begins

Han Jisung woke up to the sound of his phone ringtone, a rather annoying beat Chan had made for him, but it served its purpose. Jisung , still half asleep, answered the call, Chan’s voice immediately reaching his ears.

“ _ You didn’t set an alarm _ ” was the first thing Chan said.

“What?” Jisung’s sleepy self asked.

__  
“Well, you clearly just woke up. I’m already outside and if you don’t come down in 5 minutes I’m ditching you and picking up Bin”   
  
was Chan’s answer before he hung up.

“Shit” was Jisung’s only remark, as he quickly got out of bed and put on the first items of clothing he could find. He didn’t even bother with his hair, simply putting up his hoodie and sprinting to the door.

A little note caught his attention, it was his mother’s.  **See you at dinner. Love you, Sungie.** Jisung smiled as he took the post-it off the door and went out.

Surely, Chan’s car was outside. He hopped on the co-pilot’s seat and Chan raised an eyebrow at him.

“You look like dead” were his only words as he started driving to Changbin’s house. 

“Thanks, I was trying something new” answered Jisung with a huff.

“Here” Chan handed him an apple. “I don’t want you to die”

Jisung smiled at Chan’s little habit. Jisung rarely ever got breakfast, almost always running late. Chan got used to giving him from apples to sandwiches every morning. God, he loved Chan.

Changbin was already outside his house when they arrived, headphones around his neck.

“You’re late” he said as he got in.

“Tell that to Mr. Han over here” responded Chan.

“And he still got shotgun?” 

“He did get in first” answered Chan through a smile.

“I hate capitalism,” Changbin said dramatically. Jisung only laughed and stuck out his tongue at him.

They got to school fairly early. At least early enough that Chan didn’t skin him for being late. Both Chan and Changbin left him, as they were both a year older than him. And so he was alone again.

Jisung was never very popular. He was nice enough that people didn’t mind having casual conversations with him, but apparently not interesting enough for people to want to be friends with him.

It was a miracle Chan had found him. Chan was extremely popular, he was friends with everyone and that year he was even part of the school council. 

They met in music club in Jisung’s first year, Chan was nice enough to help him with the piano. Chan was the first person that bothered to talk to him. They soon found they both had similar music taste, that they both rapped and that Jisung was interested in producing and beat making, something Chan was really good at.

Their friendship went on from there, Chan even rejecting offers from his other friends to hang out with Jisung, and Jisung was grateful, but never quite stopped feeling guilty.

Changbin was a very sudden addition. He was in Chan’s year and apparently Changbin was quite the loner, a challenge for the ever friendly Bang Chan. It actually didn’t take long for them to become friends.

When Chan introduced Changbin to Jisung, Jisung sort of hated him. Changbin was a better rapper than him, he was also closer to Chan because they were in the same class. Jisung was jealous, basically. But soon enough they started getting along just well.

They made music together, they were Jisung’s only friends and he loved them.

Jisung got to class and it didn’t take long for him to disconnect from reality. He wasn’t even aware of how many classes passed when the teacher called for his name.

“You are requested at the principal’s office” the teacher said. Jisung, still confused, got up and headed to the door but the teacher stopped him. “With your things, I believe you’re not coming back”

With his backpack in hand, he made his way to the office and when he entered he was surprised to see his mom.

“You got out of work early?” he asked, his mother turned around and smiled, she seemed nervous somehow.

“Yes, we have guests, they arrived earlier than I expected”

The principal returned to the room and gave his mother a note. “You can leave now”

His mother smiled politely and made a gesture for Jisung to get out. Jisung shot a quick text to his friends.

**3racha 12:05 pm**

**_squirrel_ ** guys, don’t expect me later, my mom picked me up  


**_kangaroo_ ** oh what for?

**_squirrel_ ** no idea, i’ll tell you later

  
  


As they were walking to the car, Jisung noticed again how nervous his mother seemed.

“Are you okay?” she nodded. “Who is visiting?”

His mom stopped in her tracks and turned to Jisung with a smile. “You are… going to meet your grandmother”

“I already know-”

“No, Jisung. Your dad’s mom. She came to meet you”

“Oh”.

Jisung’s parents were never married and his dad passed away when he was a baby.He never met his father’s family, his mother never told him why. Then why was his so-called grandmother there? As far as he knew, his father’s family were foreigners. Why did she bother to make an international trip to visit a grandson she never met?

After many questions, his mother parked in front of a fancy looking building. They rang a bell at the entrance gate and a voice answered.

“Yes?”

“It’s Kang Eunji and Han Jisung, we’ve come to see Miss Han” his mother said.

The gate opened and his mom walked in, he followed.

They entered the building and immediately a short lady approach them. 

“Your Majesty will be here soon, thank you for coming. Make yourselves comfortable” the lady said, heading out of the room.

“Your… Majesty? Mom, what-” Jisung began to ask but his mother stopped him.

“I’ll explain everything to you, please sit down first”.

They sat on some expensive looking couch and Jisung was starting to feel uneasy.

Soon after, a voice was heard and an old but pristine looking woman arrived.

“I apologize for keeping you waiting. I also apologize for rushing the visit, a nation’s matter appeared suddenly” the woman said. Jisung’s mom stood up, so Jisung did the same. The woman smiled. “Eunji, it’s nice seeing you. And I suppose this is Jisung?”

“Yes it is” his mom answered. Jisung was still lost.

“Please sit down” the woman then looked directly at him. “Jisung, do you know who I am?”

Jisung shook his head.

“I am the Queen of Yeoljeong, an island near Korea. My name is Jihyo” Jisung nodded in awe, but the… Queen didn’t seem to be done yet. “Han Jihyo. Mother of Han Jihwan, your father”

“oh” was all Jisung said, but as he placed the information together all he could think was  _ shit, shit, shit. _

“Your father, Jisung, was the prince of Yeoljeong. As he passed away, he never got to the throne, making you the next in line… and the council is pressuring me”

“This is not what we agreed on” he heard his mother say. “You just wanted to meet him-”

“I know, Eunji. But I need him to know. I need him to consider-”

“You…” Jisung interrupted “you never cared to meet me. I was left in the dark about literally half of my family. And suddenly you appear, making me...what? Sign up for a throne? I… I’m sorry but you’re crazy-”

“Jisung!” his mother warned him.

“No, mom, let me say this” Jisung turned back to the queen. “You’re crazy to think I would accept. Now excuse me”

Jisung got up and walked to the door. He could faintly hear his mother apologizing to the queen, but he didn’t care. Everything around him was spinning. He called Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'll try to update this often as i'm on vacation.  
> commentary and suggestions are always welcomed!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on twitter @moonlightsungie uwu


	2. decisions to make

Twenty minutes later he was crying in Chan’s car while music softly played from the radio.

 

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” asked Chan. Jisung shook his head. “Sungie, if you don’t tell me then how am I supposed to help you?”

Jisung sobbed a little and then sighed. Damn it, Chan. He knew Jisung was helpless to that nickname. “Okay. But I also want to tell Bin”

 

**private chat: sungie and binnie**

 

 **sungie** can you please go to chan’s house?

 **binnie**  is something wrong?

 **sungie** yes

 **binnie** i’ll be there soon

 

“At least text your mom, let her know you’re with me and that you’re safe” Chan said. Jisung sighed but he knew it was probably the right thing to do.

_Mom, I’m with Chan. I need time, sorry._

 

He did get an answer, but he didn’t bother to see it.

They arrived to Chan’s house just as Jisung was starting to fall asleep.

 

“Go to my room, I’ll be there in a minute so we can wait for Changbin” Chan said, walking to the kitchen.

 

Jisung nodded and did as told. Chan’s house was as familiar as his own. Chan lived alone, both of his parents returned to Australia as Chan was starting high school, but Chan refused to go because of his education, he kept the house.

Jisung always thought that maybe that’s why Chan had so many friends, but he never asked fearing offending Chan.

 

He laid down on Chan’s bed and soon Chan joined him, hugging him with one arm.

They stayed there in silence until Changbin arrived.

 

“Now that Changbin is here, will you tell us what’s wrong?” Chan asked. This was it.

 

“I met my grandmother today. My father’s mother” both Changbin and Chan seemed shocked, but didn’t speak. “She’s apparently some sort of… queen. Which means my father was…”

 

“Your father was royalty?” Changbin asked.

 

“Apparently. But since he died… I’m supposed to be… next in line for the throne” not even Jisung could believe what he was saying.

 

“What are you going to do?” asked Chan.

 

“What am I supposed to do? Say of course! and just fly to a fucking island to become their king? I can’t do that, Chan” Jisung felt the tears coming back and Chan held his hand.

 

“Jisung, please calm down. Maybe talk to your mother and grandmother first, but you have to be calm about it. If she came here to ask you to, she clearly needs it” Chan said.

 

“Chan, you have to understand how that sounds” said Changbin. “Someone who never talked to Jisung before suddenly comes to him for a favor? That’s wrong”

 

“I guess…”

 

“It’s okay” said Jisung, drying his tears. “I’ll just have to ask for explanations”

 

“It sounds like you’re in a movie” joked Changbin.

 

“I hope not, I’m a terrible actor” answered Jisung.

The mood lightened and soon enough the three of them were huddled up listening to music and just comforting Jisung. Night came and Changbin had to leave.

 

“You should go, too, Sungie” said Chan. “I’m sure your mom is worried and all your things are with her.”

 

Reluctantly, he agreed, and so Changbin and him stood at the door. Before they left, Chan hugged him tight. “It’ll be okay. And don’t forget to set up your alarm”.

 

Changbin and him walked in relative silence and before they parted ways Changbin held his hand.

 

“I’m sorry that you have to go through this, Sung” he said. “But you always have us by your side” Jisung smiled.

 

When he got home his mother rushed to him, but he ignored her, going directly to his room and closing the door.

 

 _“I know you’re angry, Jisung. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hid this from you and I’m sorry she appeared so suddenly, I had no idea…”_ his mother said through the door.

 

“Why did you even hide it?” Jisung asked bitterly.

 

_“I wanted you to have a normal life. Your father agreed to it and then he… When he died I thought it was all over and his family never contacted me.”_

 

“Why does she even want me? I’m everything but a Prince”

 

 _“She said she has an important dinner, the council needed to know if the blood prince was ready. She asked for you just to go to that dinner, then you could decide what to do. She also wanted me to give you this”_ she slid a paper under the door. _“Just think about it and… I’m sorry”_

 

Jisung took the paper, it was a letter. He opened it.

 

_Jisung,_

_As I’m writing this you’re so small, but I can already tell the kind of person you’re going to be. Beautiful and talented as your mother, maybe as passionate as I am. Hopefully braver than I’ll ever be._

 

_You’re going to be an amazing king. I can’t wait to see you in that crown._

 

_Love,_

_your father._

 

Now that made things different. He fell asleep in the middle of his thoughts, letter clutched in his hand.

 

The next morning, as soon as he saw his mother he hugged her.

 

“I’m sorry for being so stupid yesterday”

 

“it’s okay, Sungie. I’m sorry for… everything”

 

“You should call Queen Jihyo. Tell her I’ll go to that dinner.”

 

“What changed your mind?” his mom asked. He handed her the letter and saw the shock in her face, probably recognizing the handwriting. She smiled.

 

“I’ll tell the queen”

 

He went out and hopped on Chan’s car, already waiting outside.

“So?” was the first thing Chan said.

 

“Guess who’s becoming a king?” Jisung smiled. Chan laughed but looked more relaxed.

 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that”.

 

And so, the next day he was at the same building, which he discovered was the embassy.

The queen sat at the same couch, sipping on tea. When she saw him, she smiled apologetically, which made Jisung feel better.

 

“Your mother said you would go to the dinner” she said, gesturing for Jisung to sit, which he did.

 

“I will. But I haven’t accepted anything” he answered.

 

“Understandable” she then addressed the short lady from before. “Jiu, please bring Mr. Lee”

The woman nodded and left the room.

“I hope you don’t hold too big of a grudge to us” the queen said.

 

“I’m still considering it”

 

“Which is fair. But thank you, for doing this”

 

“Yeah, well. That letter was pretty convincing” said Jisung as the queen smiled.

 

The lady, Jiu, came back with someone else. “Mr. Lee is here, Your Highness”

 

Mr. Lee seemed to be a guy, not much older than Jisung, but definitely a lot richer, as he was wearing a suit, his hair was perfectly styled and his clock was shining. He was incredibly handsome, so handsome Jisung even felt anger. He bowed politely to the queen and then looked at Jisung. Just the guy’s eyes on him made Jisung embarrassed so he looked away.

 

“Jisung, this is Lee Minho. He’s the duke of Yeoljeong. He offered to teach you all about royalty for the dinner” the queen introduced him. Minho smiled.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Han” Minho said. Jisung nodded in his direction.

 

“Then I shall leave you two to get to know each other, I have another meeting soon” the queen stood up and Jisung did the same.

 

The queen left the room, Jiu right behind her and then there was only him and Minho in the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Minho appears!   
> as always commentary and criticism are always welcome!   
> hmu on twitter @syub_yoon just to yell at me or be friends


	3. extreme makeover royalty edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally my favorite scene from the movie uwu

Minho got closer to him and extended a hand, which Jisung shook.  
“It will be a pleasure working with you, Prince Han”  
  
“Oh God, no. Don’t call me Prince, just Jisung is okay” Jisung said, shuddering at the feeling of the name.  
  
“Of course. Where shall we begin, Jisung?” asked Minho, once again asking for Jisung to seat. He sat by his side, keeping a polite distance.  
  
“I have no idea. Maybe you could begin by telling me what the hell Yeoljeong is” Minho laughed and just then Jisung could breathe again. He had a funny laugh, very high pitched and soft.  
  
“Fair enough. We’re a fairly new nation, got our Independence from Korea around 80 years ago. Your family, the Han clan, were the principal revolutionaries. The island decided on a monarchy because… it sounded nice, I guess” Jisung laughed. “I know, a very responsible reasoning. But it works just fine. It’s a really nice country”  
  
Jisung nodded and looked at Minho. “So are you supposed to teach me to be a prince?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Hah, good luck with that. I’m all but prince material” Jisung laughed, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie, suddenly feeling undressed next to Minho, who was wearing a really nice looking shirt, dress pants and fancy shoes.  
  
“No, you’re wrong. You’re really handsome” said Minho, looking at Jisung up and down; Jisung couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks. Ugh, why did Minho have to be attractive? “We do need a little help with the clothes, and that orange hair is not really appropriate. The posture can be fixed, too”  
  
Feeling extremely self-conscious, Jisung straightened up on his seat and laughed nervously.  
“Well thank you” he murmured.   
  
“I hope you’re not busy today, because we’re going shopping” Minho suddenly stood up.  
  
“Shopping?”  
  
“Maybe get you to a hair dresser” he added.  
  
Yeah, that’d be a long day.

  
The boys went out of the building, only to find a whole limousine at the front. A guy opened the door at the back and Minho got in, then looked at Jisung.  
  
“Are you not coming?”  
  
“I’ve never been on a limousine” Jisung answered, still in awe.  
  
“Well, get used to it, you’ll be seeing a lot of them” Minho said with a smirk.  
  
Jisung nodded and got on the vehicle. Best experience of his life. The guy closed the door and soon they were on the go.  
Minho kept checking his phone, e-mails, from what Jisung could tell. Meanwhile, Jisung touched every button he could find.  
One opened the window, one turned on a light, a few others controlled the temperature, one even appeared a cup holder out of nowhere.  
  
By the third time he made the cup holder appear and disappear, Minho turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.  
“Having fun?”  
Jisung flushed and gave a shy laugh. Minho smiled and shook his head.  
  
They arrived at an expensive looking store, when they got in there a lady arrived and Minho told her a few things that Jisung didn’t hear as he was too entertained by the collection of ugly ties that were displayed.  
  
Before he realized he was being dragged to a dressing room and got thrown at least 10 different dress shirts at him. Some colors even uglier than the ties, a few shoes and a few necklaces.  
He put on the first shirt, a baby blue shirt with gold on the cuffs. It felt more expensive than his house.  
He got out of the dressing room, where Minho was sat at one of the little couches.  
  
“The color suits you” said Minho. “Stand up straighter, yes, like that. It looks nice”  
  
After Minho’s approval, Jisung went back to the dressing room feeling a little more comfortable. They repeated the process with all the shirts. Jisung was getting tired but Minho seemed rather amused.  
  
He was trying on the last shirt, a black, silky shirt with a low V neck. When he got out of the dressing room Minho looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“It looks like we’ve found a winner” he said with a smile and then stood up. He stood in front of Jisung, way to close for it to be comfortable. Jisung felt his breath hitch as Minho adjusted the shirt’s neck. “You look really good, Jisung”  
Jisung cursed mentally and muttered a thank you.  
  
Jisung expected to buy maybe one or two of the shirts, when they left with around 7 of them, 5 pairs of shoes and at least 15 jewelry pieces and he saw the final price he almost fainted.  
  
“Now hair” said Minho as they got into the car again. “Colored hair isn’t really elegant. We’ll give you darker hair, maybe a warm brown”  
  
They arrived at a hair parlor; Minho spoke to the hair dresser in incredibly fluent Japanese. The hair dresser nodded and got to work immediately.  
  
They trimmed his damaged hair, product of so much bleach. They washed it and applied millions of products. Then dyed it and after it was dry, even curled it a little.  
Jisung wasn’t allowed to see it until they finished, but by Minho’s little satisfied grin, he could only assume it was going well.  
  
When they finished, Minho thanked the hair dresser and then turned to Jisung, who was facing back to the mirror.  
  
“You can look now” said Minho.  
  
Jisung turned around and softly gasped. His hair looked…. Nice. It was a dark, warm brown, in little waves and soft looking.  
  
“It suits you, you look good” Minho mentioned. They looked at each other through the mirror and Jisung smiled. He felt good.  
  
They drove him back to his house and the driver got down all their shopping bags as he and Minho stood together at the doorstep.  
  
“Now that you look the part, Jisung, you have to act the part” said Minho. “We’ll go pick you up after school. Wear the blue shirt tomorrow, it looked nice”  
Then he left.  
  
Still feeling like in a dream, Jisung laid on his bead, and the thought came that maybe the whole prince thing wasn’t sounding so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!  
> feel free to befriend me on twt @syub_yoon  
> thank u all for reading


	4. lesson number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minsung rise

 

The morning came, finally Friday. Jisung’s week felt eternal. He woke up to the sound of his own alarm, when he went downstairs his mother was already gone, leaving behind a note promising to return for dinner.

Jisung dressed in his brand new clothes, the blue shirt with gold cuffs, as Minho had suggested. He also tried to style his hair like the hair dressed had done, but it didn’t work so he just ended up with messy but soft hair.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was amazed and how… good he felt. Jisung was never one to stand out, sure he had orange hair and ears pierced (luckily his school was artsy and didn’t care about that), he was a fairly good student, and he was after all friends with The Bang Chan.  
But for some reason, his presence was always faint.  
People often forgot about him, often ignored him. It happened so often that Jisung started to forget himself, being messy, dressing only with hoodies and ripped jeans, looking overall like a ghost.

But that day it was different. That day he looked like, well, a prince. He smiled at himself in the mirror until Chan arrived.

When he got into the car Chan looked at him dramatically, Jisung chuckled.

“What? You like it?” Jisung asked.

“Sung, you look so good” Chan said excitedly. “I love your hair”

Jisung giggled like a child as Chan petted his hair.  
  
“Had a whole makeover, courtesy of Duke Lee Minho”

Jisung said, raising his pinky finger.

“Oh, tell me about that”

Chan answered as he drove to Changbin.  
When Changbin got on the car he whistled.  
“My friend meets a queen and now he’s out here looking fine as hell?” he said “Can I meet the queen, too? Damn”

Jisung threw a finger heart at him.  
  
They got to school early, so they just wandered around the corridors talking about Jisung’s extreme makeover adventure. Jisung immediately felt different. It was the stares. People were staring.

Chan seemed to notice too, as he laughed and nudged Jisung with the elbow. “Look at you, already stealing hearts”

“Stop, I already look weird, don’t make me feel weird” Jisung whined.

“Oh, my friend, you’re weird” answered Changbin. Jisung gave him a deadly glare.

They each left for their classes shortly after. When Jisung entered the classroom he felt even more stares. He tried to ignore them.  
After a few classes he was getting ready to go on break and go meet his friends, when a girl arrived at his table.

“Jisung, right?” she asked, Jisung simply nodded, not recognizing the girl.

“There’s a party tonight, my place, wanna come?”

Jisung raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Sorry, I’m busy”

“Chan is going” she said, voice a little too sweet. Jisung smiled.

“I do have a life apart from Chan, surprisingly” he said, probably a little harsher than necessary. “Excuse me”

He left the room, feeling somewhat empowered. If that was what a good haircut and nice shirt did to him, he was more than glad to accept the crown.  
  
“I heard you have a party tonight” he said to Chan as he met them.  
  
“Yeah, Mr. President asked me to go with him, since it’s a school council thing” Chan answered. Jisung and Changbin looked at each other smirking.

“Wow, Chan, the one and only Kim Woojin invited you to a party?” Changbin teased and Chan rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t this the third time he asks you to go somewhere with him, Channie?” continued Jisung.

“Both of you shut up. Woojin doesn’t like me and I don’t like him” Chan sighed.

“Sure” said both Changbin and Jisung at the same time to then high five.

Chan shook his head but smiled fondly. “You’re both idiots”. 

  
The rest of Jisung’s day passed by in a blur, he got so lost in his head that he even forgot Minho was picking him up. That is, until he was walking with Chan and Changbin to the parking lot and he saw a black limousine at the entrance, Minho standing by it, arms crossed and sun glasses on.

“Oh, shit, I forgot” Jisung whispered, then turning to his friends. “This is where we part, I suppose”

Chan eyed the limo and then raised an eyebrow when he saw Minho. “Is that your Duke?”

“He’s not mine, but yes”

“He looks hot” Changbin said, like Jisung hadn’t noticed.  
Minho saw him and started to walk towards them. In panic of his friends embarrassing him he shouted a quick goodbye and he ran to meet with Minho.

“Did you actually forget I was coming today?” Minho laughed as they reached each other and walked back to the car.

“…maybe”

“You are a whole disaster, my Prince, we’ll have to work on that” Something about the way Minho called him prince made Jisung’s blood rise to his face, but he would never admit that.  
  
They arrived at the embassy again, this time though, Minho walked him to a mostly empty room.

“Today I’ll teach you how to walk” he said.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I do know how to walk”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it” Jisung couldn’t help but laugh at Minho’s distressed face. “You walk like a gangster, Jisung”

“I am a rapper after all” Jisung shrugged. Minho raised an eyebrow.

“I’d love to hear all about that, but first, stand up straight” Jisung did as told. “Good, now, raise your chin, not that much, Jisung, you’re nobility not a giraffe. Okay, shoulders back. Jisung, you look like a gorilla”

Minho sighed and stood behind Jisung, softly touching his shoulders and pulling them back. Then, he stood up in front of Jisung and grabbed his chin. Jisung hoped the way his breath hitched wasn’t too obvious. Minho moved Jisung’s head until he was satisfied with the angle.

“Perfect” he said. “Now walk”

Jisung walked, a little awkward, but definitely straighter than before.

“Not too bad, but you have to walk slower. Especially in a crowd” Minho started walking beside him, showing him the right pace. After a few minutes he nodded. “Much better”

“This is so weird. It’s walking; everyone does it, why do I have to do it differently?” Jisung huffed.

“Because, Jisung, you are their leader, they trust you with their country. You need to show them confidence when you meet them”

“That sounds difficult”

“It is. But being royalty is not only dressing nice and walking funny, it’s also being able to help people” Minho said, looking directly into Jisung’s eyes. “If you have that drive, that goal, all the other steps become a mere formality”

“Do you have it?”

“Yes” Minho said very seriously and Jisung got just a little lost in his eyes. “I am, after all, helping the lost case of a prince my country has” and so the spell was broken. Jisung laughed and dramatically touched his chest.

They were about to go back to their lesson when Jiu arrived.

“My Prince, the Queen wants to meet you” she said.

“Go” said Minho, “we’ll continue on Monday”

Jisung was about to leave when a little wave of bravery hit him.  
“Minho, can I have your number?” Minho seemed quite taken aback “In case there’s a problem or something”

Minho smiled and asked Jisung for his phone, then gave it back now with a new contact. “Now go, don’t keep the queen waiting”

Jisung followed Jiu to a garden with a few tables and chairs; in one of them was the queen, who turned around with a smile. “Jisung, please sit down”

Jisung sat in front of her and gave a little smile back.

“You look very handsome. You have your father’s eyes” she mentioned and Jisung couldn’t help but smile wider. “Oh, and also the smile. You look lovely, dear”

“Thank you, Your Majesty”

“There’s no need for that. Just call me Jihyo, I’m sure you wouldn’t be used to grandma yet”

“Yes… thank you for understanding”

“How is everything going? I see you had a little makeover”

“Yes, everything is going great. Minho seems to know what he’s doing”

“Minho is truly a gem, his family has always been close to us” the queen said nodding. “I actually called you here to give you something. It’s something I found in your father’s room a few years ago”

She handed him a leather notebook, a little bird was engraved at the front.

“It was a gift I made him in his 18th birthday; it was diary for his education as a prince. He never really used it” Jihyo laughed. “But I hope you will”

Jisung opened the notebook, the handwriting from the note was on the first pages, and then it was only white.

“Thank you” Jisung whispered, tracing the bird with his finger.

“No, thank you for doing this, Jisung. I know how wrong it was from my part and you’re very brave for doing it” Jisung nodded. “You can go home now”

“I… I will try my best” Jisung said, standing up and looking at the woman.

“I trust you will. Have a nice weekend, Jisung”

  
As soon as Jisung got home he opened the diary.

_My mother is forcing me to read Hamlet. The tie was uncomfortable. Horses don’t seem to like me._

Jisung laughed and felt just a little better. It looked like his father wasn’t much better than him at the whole prince thing. He smiled and opened a blank page.  
  
_Dear Diary_

Immediately, Jisung cringed at his choice of words and crossed it. He hesitated but started writing again. 

_Dear Father,_  
  
_Today I learnt how to walk funny, that people only care about your looks and that Chan might or might not like Woojin._

 _But I also learnt how different being royalty is as to what I imagined, you have Minho to thank for it, I suppose._  
  
_I suddenly miss you. Is it possible to miss someone you never met? Maybe I just miss the idea of you._  
  
_I wish I could meet you. I could really use the advice right now._

 _Jisung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas eve!  
> double chapter because it's Christmas uwu  
> hope you liked it!


	5. the power of music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3racha owns me

It was Saturday, Jisung was bored and maybe a little too brave. He decided to text Minho.

There was something about the guy that made him feel interested. Maybe too interested, but he simply took at as the initial amaze at the whole royalty thing.

Still, Minho was interesting, funny and maybe, very very cute.

 

**private chat: jisung and minho**

 

 **jisung** hey!

 **minho** I was told you wanted my number for emergencies, but we saw each other yesterday

 **jisung** it is an emergency! 

 **minho** is it now? 

 **jisung** yes!... I'm bored 

 **minho** Oh no, we can't have our prince being bored. how shall I serve you, Your Majesty? 

 

 **jisung** I can't tell you're being incredibly sarcastic and I don't appreciate it 

 

but still you know how I said I was a rapper? 

 

 **minho** yes

 **jisung** would you maybe... like to see it? 

 **minho** a weird request. do you want me to? 

 **jisung** yeah, I mean... you do have to train me and all, maybe we should get to know each other better 

 

 **minho** it sounds only fair

 **jisung** I'm glad you agree! my friends and I are getting together to practice and write a little.... would you like to come? 

 

 **minho** I'd love to

 **jisung** great! I'll send you the address to my house! is 5 okay? 

 **minho** Any time you say is okay, My Prince 

 **jisung** stop the prince thing ㅠㅠ

but see you

 

 

Maybe making Minho and his friends meet was not Jisung's best idea, but for some reason it felt right. His friends did know everything about him, after all.

 

He started to clean up his room, shoot at text to his friends telling them Minho would join them and then avoided their messages teasing him.

 

If there was a thing he was proud of, it was his room. It looked like an artist room, a bunk bed full of pillows, papers with his lyrics and drawings scattered everywhere, figurines adorning every shelf. He liked his room, it was a true representation of himself.

 

It was exactly 5 when Minho arrived.

 

"You're very on time" said Jisung as he opened the door.

 

"Did you expect me to be late?" asked Minho, raising an eyebrow.

 

"No! I mean... I don't even know why I mentioned it" Minho laughed at Jisung's nervous words.

 

"Don't worry about it".

 

Jisung walked Minho to his room, Minho looked around and for some reason Jisung felt nervous, maybe wanting his approval. 

 

"I like your room" he finally said and Jisung beamed at him. "You draw?" 

 

"Kind of, I like making characters. My mom is an art teacher, so I've always been into it" 

 

"That's very nice."

 

"And you? Do you have a hobby apart from training people to become princes?" Jisung asked, sitting down on the floor as Minho eyed him carefully. 

 

"I... dance."

 

"What kind of dance?" Jisung was genuinely interested. Minho smiled.

 

"Any kind of dance"

 

Before Jisung could ask more about it, his doorbell rang. He excused himself and opened to both Chan and Changbin.

 

"So, is your Duke here already?" asked Chan.

 

"Yes. And if you call him 'my Duke' in front of him, I might actually kill you" threatened Jisung, Chan just laughed.

 

The entered his room and Minho politely bowed at them.

 

"Hello" he said.

 

"Hi. You're Duke Minho, right?" Changbin asked, bowing back.

 

Minho shook his head with a smile. "Just Minho".

 

"Well, I'm Chan"

 

"Changbin"

 

"Nice to meet you both. Are you practicing right now?" Minho said.

 

"I think so, yeah" said Chan, already putting out his things. "Is Broken Compass okay? I think my verse isn't quite perfect yet"

 

"Good for me" nodded Changbin.

 

Jisung threw one last glance at Minho, who was sitting on his bed, and then pressed play on the music.

 

As soon as he started rapping, his every thought left. His verse in Broken Compass was emotional, he liked the style of the song, he felt happiness rise in him.

 

When he finished, he looked at Minho. He was looking directly at him, he didn't break the eye contact. He looked amazed, mouth slightly open, eyed big. Jisung felt proud.

He almost missed his time to sing again and he was sure his friends noticed the reason, as they both snickered.

 

When the song was over he heard Minho say 'wow' under his breath. "That was really good."

 

"Thanks, the song is still quite unfinished" answered Chan.

 

"Do you publish your songs?" asked Minho. 

 

"Only on SoundCloud. We also perform them sometimes at hip hop events" Changbin answered this time. 

 

Jisung was still incapable to say a word, still lost in the moment. 

 

"What name do you go by?" asked Minho and Changbin laughed. 

 

"3Racha"

 

"Excuse me? Like the sauce?" 

 

"Exactly like the sauce, but with a 3" Jisung finally spoke. "Thank Chan for that one"

 

Minho laughed and Chan at least had the decency to look embarrassed. 

 

"Your voice is really good, Changbin" mentioned Minho and Changbin beamed at him. "Do you make the tracks?" 

 

"I do, most of them" answered Chan. 

 

"You're really talented. You all are" 

 

"Thank you! Do you make music?" Chan asked. 

 

"I... sing sometimes" Jisung raised an eyebrow at Minho. 

 

"Maybe we could make a song together" suggested Jisung. Minho smiled at him. 

 

"Maybe". 

 

The day went by, practicing, writing and twiking lyrics a little. 

Minho and his friends got along just fine, Minho was being casual, his funny personality showing through. 

Jisung felt happy. 

 

His happiness went on even when they left. And a few hours later he got a text from Minho. 

 

**Private chat: jisung and minho**

 

 **minho** j.one, a clever one

 **jisung** oh god, you found our SoundCloud?

 **minho** I listened to your song. I see. It's... really good.

 **jisung** you think so?

 **minho** yes. I like your voice, you're amazing at rapping but also at singing. Your lyrics are... well, I'm impressed to say the least.

 **jisung** oh. thank you. that means a lot to me.

 **minho** thank you for inviting me. your friends are nice.

 **jisung** they're the most important people in my life. they liked you.

 **minho** yay, I got the friend's approval!

 **jisung** haha cute

 

 

Shit. Jisung did really send that. He was going to die. He was going to delete himself and maybe delete Minho and-

 

 **minho** if you think that was cute, you clearly don't know me very well. I am the cutest, thank you very much.

 

goodnight, jisung

 

 **jisung** ... goodnight, minho

 

Jisung was very interested now, to say the least. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!  
> feel free to befriend me on twt @syub_yoon  
> sorry for any mistakes this was unbetaed


	6. dance dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check end notes, sorry for any mistakes ♡

"As you know" Minho told him, as he paced around the embassy room "the dance is on Saturday. And you, my dear Prince, are nowhere near ready"

 

"Thank you, Minho. I appreciate the support" responded Jisung, sarcastically, earning a snicker from Minho.

 

"It's okay, not all of you can be perfect" 

 

"Don't you mean all of us?" 

"Do I?" Minho stopped on his feet an raised an eyebrow at Jisung. "Anyway, today we're learning dance. Ballroom dance, to be more specific. Do you dance?" 

 

"I've tried hip hop, I'm not too bad at it" 

 

"Hmm, stand up" Jisung did as told. "I'll be your partner today, but just know that you'll have to dance with basically every woman ever in Yeoljeong" 

 

Jisung sighed. "Fantastic". 

 

"Okay, put your hand on my waist" Minho demanded. Jisung did it, trying to hold back his blush, because damn, Minho's waist was thin and he was still a head taller than Jisung. He looked up at him. "Good, now take my other hand. Yes, like that" 

 

Jisung looked at Minho, trying to decipher if he was getting even a little affected by the closeness. With a little pride, he noticed Minho was avoiding to look at him. 

 

"Take two steps in front of my feet, then to the side, now back. You're doing well" Minho's couching was almost funny to Jisung, he felt like a child. "Stop giggling, Jisung, one might think you're enjoying this too much" 

 

"Well, you are a pretty good dancer" Jisung answered shrugging. Minho stopped moving, but stayed in position. 

 

"You still haven't seen anything" he said with a smirk. 

 

"I'd love to" Jisung answered. They were both still close together, completely still. Minho suddenly moved again. 

 

"Keep going. If you do well on the ball, maybe you can get to see me dance on the Independence fair" 

 

"Deal". 

They danced for a little while, Minho teaching him how to turn and change partners.

 

Jisung started thinking about Minho. He was a very interesting person after all. He was funny, smart, nice and undeniably attractive. 

 

Jisung had come around his sexuality a long time ago. It was easy, when both Chan and Changbin were open about it. But Minho was different. He was royalty, and Jisung didn't know what his views were on queer people. 

 

He'd have to wait longer. 

 

Minho stopped their lesson and sat down, Jisung right next to him.

 

"You're a fairly good dancer, Jisung" 

 

"Thanks. Good to know I'm not that much of a disappointment" Minho laughed at his words. 

 

"I wouldn't say disappointment. I was trained all my life, Jisung. You've been training for a week. You're doing great, and I truly appreciate you doing this" Minho seemed serious now, but he was still smiling softly. 

 

"Why do you need a prince so suddenly? Why 16 years later?" 

 

"Jisung... The Queen is sick"

 

"Oh."

"It was the Queen's intention to let you live a normal life. In a way, it was my fault that you're here" Minho looked embarrassed, looking down and giving a bitter laugh. 

 

"Your fault?" 

 

"After your father and you, I was the next in line for the throne. Since you weren't there I was supposed to be King, but I refused."

 

"Why did you?" 

 

"I would probably break down if I had that responsability"

 

"You seem like a pro at this" 

 

Minho laughed. "Only a façade. But, that's good enough to train you. That's why I offered in the first place." 

 

"You felt guilty?" 

 

"Yes. Also curious, if I'm honest" Minho looked at him and smiled. "I have not been disappointed." 

 

Jisung smiled at him. "My teacher has been a great surprise, too". 

 

"Well, then you won't mind me teaching you all about the royal family and their history"

 

"You know, I don't think I want to go anymore" 

 

"Too late" Minho stood up and extended a hand at Jisung. He raised an eyebrow at him, but still took it. Minho helped him stand up and then let go of his hand. Unnecessary touching, huh? Jisung smirked to himself. "You better be good at names." 

 

Minho showed him the faces and names of the royalty members that were attending the ball, a charity ball, now he knew. It was getting late when the Queen arrived. 

 

"I'm going to have to steal Jisung from you, Mr. Lee" she said. 

 

"Of course, Your Majesty" Minho bowed at her and then turned to Jisung. "See you tomorrow" 

 

Jisung waved goodbye. 

 

"How is your training going?" she asked, walking up to him.

 

"Its going well. Minho is a good teacher. He also told me... the circumstances" 

 

"Oh, he told you I'm sick?" Jisung nodded. "Please don't worry about it. It was bound to come and I apologize for not spending as much time with you." 

 

"No, he also said you wanted me to have a normal life..." 

 

The Queen smiled and touched his shoulder. "Your father wanted you to grow up in the real world, learn from reality and not from royalty. I wanted that for you, too."

 

"Thank you. Truly." 

 

"Well, the ball is soon! So I trust you'll be prepared to make a decision by then" 

 

Jisung only nodded and then bid his goodbyes. 

 

When he got home, he laid down next to his mother. 

"How's being a prince going?" she asked, caressing his hair. 

 

"I don't know what to do, mom" 

 

"Whatever your heart desires, remember we will all respect your decision" 

 

 

That night Jisung wrote down on his diary again. 

 

Father, 

_Now that I know it all, the decision becomes even more real. A lot closer. I would love your help in moments like this._

_I don't know what to do and yet I've been taught so much, that I don't think I can just got back to my regular life._

 

_But am I really ready for it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question ! how do you feel about angst in this story? do you want it or do you prefer it to be low-key?  
> thanks for reading and I hope you had a nice holiday (if you celebrated it)!


	7. Yeoljeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, Yeoljeong (the name if this island) means passion in korean, which seemed fit for jisung.  
> sorry for any mistakes and also this is kind of a filler to introduce more member huhu.

Being a prince, Jisung found, was hard, but kind of enjoyable.   
Minho taught him the history and customs of his country. The responsibilities the crown held and mostly, how to wear a suit properly, something Jisung just couldn't do.   
  
"Are you going to their palace?" Chan asked him a few days before he left for the ball.   
  
"I think so, it seems like a big deal" Jisung answered.   
  
"Damn, good luck. I'm sure you'll do great"   
  
Just then, Woojin passed by them, Chan shot him a shy smile and a little wave, Woojin returned it. Jisung looked at them back and forth.   
  
"Oh"   
"Jisung no"   
"My"   
"Jisung"   
"Goooood." Jisung turned to Chan, who was now hiding his face in his hands. "Since when...?"   
  
"Yesterday, he asked me on a date. Tomorrow."  
  
"Hey, it was about time, but I gotta give it to him, flirting with the densest person ever must be hard" at that Chan hit his arm.   
  
"He wasn't flirting. And I'm not that dense."  
  
"Chan, BamBam flirted with you for literal months before he gave up and you still didn't realize"   
  
"But-"   
  
"So did Nayeon, so did Jimin. Hell, even Bin did it"   
  
"I did what?" said Changbin, arriving at that exact moment.   
  
"Flirt with Chan until you gave up because he's too dense" clarified Jisung while Chan sighed.   
  
"Oh, definitely" Chan yelled a little 'what' while Jisung laughed. "What? You thought I wanted to befriend you because you were nice? Nah, you're cute."  
  
"God, I hate both of you" Chan said.  
  
"Hah, right" Jisung laughed. "Good luck on your date, bub"   
  
The next day, Friday, Jisung was on a private plane, Minho by his side.   
  
"And this is what we're famous for, the candies" he was explaining to him, but Jisung wasn't listening. Instead, he played around with the buttons on the plane. "Jisung, if you recline your seat one last time, I'm opening the plane's windows and bye bye Prince."   
  
"You wouldn't" Jisung gasped. "You're on the plane too."  
  
"Bold of you to assume I still wouldn't do it"   
  
Jisung huffed and then turned to Minho with an alarmed expression. Minho looked concerned.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Minho, if you're a Duke and you're in line for the throne... are we related!?"   
  
Now Minho looked alarmed. "Oh my god, no. Since Yeoljeong is a new nation, titles were decided through achievements" Minho explained, still trying to calm down. "The Lee family, my family, offered to be part of the military, that's how we got the title, before your grandma there was only one more king"   
  
"Right" said Jisung, now breathing again. "Because you're a baby nation".   
  
"... I can't say that's not it. We're a baby nation."   
  
"That's good" murmured Jisung with a sigh.   
  
"Why is it?"  
  
How could Jisung explain that it would be horrible to have a crush on your cousin? "No reason, I just don't want to be related to you, ew" he said instead, sticking out his tongue. Minho huffed and rolled his eyes but the topic was over.  
  
Their flight was incredibly short, around half an hour, it was after all an island near Korea.   
When they got off, immediately people assisted them, all wearing uniforms and little funny hats.   
  
He was led to a car, all in the span of 20 seconds, he could hear Minho laugh at his disconcerted self.   
  
Someone called Minho, and he once again talked in fluent Japanese. When he got off the phone he turned to Jisung, who was staring directly at him.   
  
"Yes, My Prince?"   
  
"You know Japanese?" Jisung asked.   
  
"Yes, also a little Mandarin, English and French" he answered casually.   
  
Jisung only whispered a little "oh my god".   
  
When they got to the palace, every thought left Jisung. It was big, shiny, a pretty blue color combined with gold. It was beautiful.   
  
"Do you like it?" Minho asked. Jisung nodded. "Let's go inside. I want you to. meet someone."  
  
As they entered the palace a few other people approached them, Minho dismissed them all with a smile and led Jisung to a room.   
  
"This is a guest room, but you'll be staying here for now"   
  
"This is a guest room?" the room was big, at least the size of a whole floor on his house. The bed was gigantic, the floor was all carpet and the closet looked bigger than his own room   
  
"Yes, Jisung, I just said that" Minho answered, opening the door and calling someone over. Two guys entered, they seemed around Jisung's age, if not younger. "Jisung, this is Seungmin and this is Jeongin, they will be your butlers."  
  
The two guys bowed to him, Jisung bowed back, still in awe. Because, damn, he had butlers?   
  
"Okay, then, I must leave for now. Guys" he addressed the butlers, "take care of him, show him around and make sure his things are ready for tomorrow."   
  
When Minho left, the guy addressed as Seungmin turned to him. "Okay, My Prince, what do you wish to do first?"   
  
"I would like to know your ages" responded Jisung, still uncomfortable with the whole Prince thing.   
  
"I was born in 2000, Jeongin is from 2001"  
  
"Oh. I'm from 2000, too. You can use informal with me, and Jeongin can just call me hyung if he wants to."  
  
"Pfft, yeah, if he wants to is accurate" murmured Seungmin while Jeongin smirked. "Alright, Prince, I'll show you the palace. Follow me."  
  
The palace was exactly what Jisung imagined it would be. Big, clean, shiny, full of expensive looking... everything.   
The surprise came with his guides. He expected them to be somewhat like Minho, maybe funny but more on the serious side. That was definitely not it.   
  
Seungmin and Jeongin seemed to enjoy teasing each other. Often making each other lose balance, sending death glares to each other and being generally annoying. They both treated Jisung like a friend, something he was incredibly grateful for.   
Jeongin even talked informally to him a few times, but he didn't mind it, he was glad someone treated him normally in such a fake looking place.   
  
Another thing he noticed, something very interesting, was the way Seungmin seemed to always want Jeongin's attention. He always tried to hug him, kiss him and called him cute whenever he did less than breath.   
If Jisung knew them a little better, he would even say Seungmin had a crush. And if he looked really close, Jeongin reciprocated.   
  
They walked into a garden, the most beautiful garden Jisung had ever seen, and there, in between the flowers, like a literal dream, was a guy.   
A beautiful guy. Black hair pushed back almost naturally, beautiful face, great body. Jisung couldn't look away.   
  
The guy must have felt the stares, as he turned to them and smiled big. Shit, that was cute. He ran to them and immediately hugged Seungmin, then, he ruffled Jeongin's hair.   
  
"Calm down, Jinnie, your dog is showing" Seungmin said sarcastically, but voice soft.   
  
"I haven't seen you in a whole month and this is how you greet me, Minnie?" answered... Jinnie. Then he turned to Jisung. "Oh, and who is this?"  
  
"I'm-"   
  
"He's Han Jisung. The prince." Seungmin interrupted him and before he could complain, the guy gasped.   
  
"Oh my God, hi!" the guy shook his hand smiling. "I'm Hyunjin."   
  
"Lord Hyunjin" Jeongin snickered.   
  
"Innie, stop" he cried. "It's amazing, seeing you here, you look so much like your father."  
  
"You knew my father?" Jisung asked in awe.   
  
"Everyone knew your father, Jisung. I was a baby, of course, I don't remember him much. But his work is all over the island."  
  
"It is?"   
  
"Who do you think built the orphanage this charity ball is helping?" Hyunjin smiled at him, Jisung couldn't help but smile back. "I suppose I'll be seeing you at the ball tomorrow?"   
  
Jisung only nodded. Hyunjin then said goodbye and hugged Seungmin and Jeongin one last time.   
  
His guides led him back to the palace and said goodbye at the door of his room.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow to prepare you for the event, okay?" said Seungmin.   
  
"Are you guys going?" Jisung asked.   
  
"Probably, you'll need someone to babysit you" answered Jeongin.   
  
"I'm your hyung"   
  
"And I've lived here all my life. Your point?"   
  
"Is he always this disrespectful?" Jisung asked Seungmin. Seungmin laughed and ruffled Jeongin's hair.   
  
"Yep"   
  
Just at that moment, Minho arrived, laughing.   
  
"I see you're tormenting the newbie already"   
  
"You say it like you haven't tormented him yet" Seungmin answered, taking Jeongin by the wrist. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Jisung watched them leave in both confusion and amusement.   
  
"I swear to god if those two don't end up dating by the end of the year I'll jump off a building" Minho sighed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh, please, you can't tell me you didn't notice they're obviously gone for each other" he answered casually.   
  
Jisung smiled. Minho was really out there, shipping his own friends, who happened to both be guys. Maybe he was getting better and better.   
  
"Oh, I thought Seungmin and Hyunjin had a thing"   
  
"You met Hyunjin?" Jisung nodded. "Nah, he's just really affectionate."   
  
"And you? Do you have a thing with anyone?" Jisung asked, heart in his throat.   
  
"Why are you curious, My Prince?" Minho smirked at him. "I don't. But I also wouldn't mind it."   
  
Jisung would keep that in mind.   
  
Turns out, Minho was only there to give him the key to his room, then he left.   
As soon as he did Jisung took out his diary.   
  
_Dad,_  
  
_I would love to know more about you. You seem like an amazing person. I don't know if I fit in here, though._  
  
_I'm trying, but how will I ever be as good as you?_  
  
_Today I met your home. I can't believe you were part of this. I can't believe I'm a part of this._  
  
_There's still a decision to be made._  
  
_Jisung_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!!  
> someone mentioned on the last chapter that if Minho was a duke he was probably related to jisung, but doing some research i found dukes are names mostly for military achievements and found a loophole hehe, but if there's anything like this you want to point out you're totally welcome to!


	8. passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited party/ball/dinner is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for y'all minsung nation

 

As soon as Jisung woke up, he heard sounds outside, people up and down stairs, carrying and cleaning things. Minho texted him saying he'd pick him up at 2 to get him ready.  
Until then, Jisung studied the families a little more. He found Hyunjin in them, a Lord, his family owned the bays.  
And exactly at 2 pm Minho arrived, Seungmin, Jeongin and the same guy that did his hair back in Korea by his side.  
  
Minho gave him a suit, Jisung failed at wearing the bow; Seungmin helped his tie the bow as Jeongin played with his phone.  
  
"Do you even need to be here?" Jisung asked Seungmin and Jeongin.  
  
"With Minho's obsession with doing everything himself? No," Seungmin asked sarcastically as Minho huffed. "But we also have nowhere better to be."   
  
"Fair enough."   
  
"Jisung" Minho called him. "I'm leaving now. Yuzaki will do your hair and we'll probably won't be seeing you until 7 at the ball."   
  
Then Minho left.   
  
The guy, Yuzaki, signaled for him to sit down and got to work. Seungmin and Jeongin were, yet again, too occupied with each other to even serve as conversation.   
  
After a while, Yuzaki showed him his hair. It looks amazing, pushed back, soft looking, nice. Yuzaki then showed him what Jisung thought was make up. Jisung nodded with a smile.  
  
When the guy left, Jisung started at himself in the mirror, he now had a light brown eyeshadow, highlighter and a little eyeliner. He looked so different. Intimidating, even, his gaze was stronger, his face sharper. He liked it.  
He snapped a picture and sent it to his friends.  
  
**3racha**  
  
**squirrel:** [image]  
**kangaroo:** oh. my. god. han jisung is that you??  
**baby changbin:** uhm who are you what did you do to my best friend and can i take you to dinner because boy you're handsome  
**squirrel:** ahdhsjs stop ily :((

 **kangaroo:** good luck on your ball, sungie! Call us when you’re done

 **squirrel:** will do! love you

 

After that, it was just waiting. Seungmin and Jeongin changed into formal attire and the three of them sat in Jisung’s room watching Avengers until a maid knocked on the door and told them the venue was ready.

“Are you nervous?” asked Seungmin and Jisung huffed.

“Not at all”

“He’s nervous” Jeongin said.

“I thought you were my butler, not my lie detector” Jisung murmured embarrassed.

“What can I say? I have many talents” Jeongin responded as Seungmin laughed.

They walked through a hallway and the maid left them in front of a big door.

“Ready to make your entrance? There’s probably already people here.” Seungmin whispered to him. Jisung nodded and opened the door.

As soon as he did all look were on them, whispers reached him and even a few camera flashes. Needless to say, he wanted to leave already. Seungmin pushed him forward and Jisung entered, chin up, slowly, just like Minho had taught him. Seungmin walked past him to a circle of people, all with champagne glasses in hand, in the middle of them, was the Queen; Seungmin went to her and told her something. She looked up and with a smile started walking towards Jisung.

“Jisung! I’m so happy you’re here, I apologize for not being able to greet you at your arrival” she said, slightly touching his face. He smiled at her and shook his head.

“No, I understand you were busy. There’s a lot of people here.” He mentioned looking around the giant ballroom. The Queen laughed slightly.

“Our orphanage has many buildings across the world.”

“I was told… my father created it” Jisung looked directly at the lady, who just smiled and nodded.

“He always wanted the best for the world. I hope we can do him justice with these parties” a maid called for her attention and whispered something at her. “Thank you, Somi. Jisung, it’s time to introduce you, follow me.”

Jisung did as told, following her to a little podium at the other side of the room, then, she spoke into a microphone.

“I thank all of you for coming to the annual charity party; I hope you will all enjoy yourselves. This year is particularly important, as today I will publicly announce my grandson, Prince Jihwan’s son. Han Jisung.”

All the attention was on him, he bowed a few times and then one last time to the queen.

“It is still to be decided if Jisung will or will not take the crown, but for now, I hope you will all welcome him warmly. Thank you for coming, once again. The dinner and auction will begin in a few more minutes.”

The Queen finished and she smiled at Jisung, she was immediately occupied with other people though.

Jisung looked around, not being able to find Seungmin or Jeongin, so he decided to walk around the place to try and find Minho. A lot of people greeted him and Jisung tried to be polite to all of them. Just as he was turning away from an old man, he bumped into something and just before he face planted on the floor he heard a “oh, shit” in English a hand caught him.

He stabilized himself only to come face to face with the cutest guy Jisung had ever seen. He was around Jisung’s height, maybe taller, dark blonde hair and freckles covering his whole baby looking face.

“I’m so sorry, Prince Jisung” the guy said, his voice definitely didn’t match his baby face, as it was as deep as the ocean. “I was distracted.”

“No, it was probably my fault” Jisung said shaking his head. “Are you a Lord of some sorts…?”

The guy laughed. “No, my family owns the orphanage in Australia, I was sent since I was the best at Korean.”

“You’re Australian? My best friend is Australian. What’s your name?”

“Felix. Lee Felix.” He answered offering Jisung a handshake. “What part of Australia is your friend from?

“Sidney”

“What a coincidence, I am, too” the guy smiled and he had one of the prettiest smiles Jisung had ever seen, eyes crinkled and all. “Well, Prince-“

“Just Jisung is fine”

“Jisung, it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope I’ll get to see you around”

Just as Felix was leaving, Jisung heard a voice behind him that made him jump a little.

“I see you’ve met Felix”

Jisung turned around to see Minho and his breath hitched. Jisung had seen Minho dressed all expensive and chic, he has seen him a little more casual attire, but never completely formal. He looked ethereal. Hair pushed back and a perfect blue suit. But what was more breathtaking was his face. It looked like he had some make up done as well, red eyeshadow lined his eye and his lips looked glossy.

Jisung was so engrossed by Minho he couldn’t speak, he was also so engrossed by Minho he didn’t even notice how intently Minho was staring back. It took both of them at least 10 seconds to finally come down to earth.

Minho cleared his throat. “I see Yuzaki did a great job with you”

“I see god did a great job with you” Jisung almost hit himself when he realized what he said, he was about to apologize when Minho laughed, it was his cute high pitched laugh and Jisung just wanted to kiss that laugh away from his glossy pink lips.

“I bet you say that to all your Dukes” Minho teased.

“I only know two Dukes, you and an old man that smelt like cigarettes, rest assured you’re the only Duke I compliment.”

Minho smiled at him, not his usual teasing smirk, it was a small smile and maybe Jisung was hallucinating but he could even call it fond. “Well, thank you, My Prince. Would you like to head to dinner now?”

Jisung nodded enthusiastically and followed Minho.

They sat at a table full of apparently important people who spent the whole time asking Jisung questions. Hell, he couldn’t even eat in peace.

_Where are you from? Who is your mother? Are you going to take the crown? What do you know about royalty?_

Minho must have noticed his discomfort as he cut Jisung’s dinner short and excused them from the table. “An important matter”, he said.

In reality, Minho just walked him outside the ballroom, outside the palace even, to the garden where he had met Hyunjin.

“Royal people suck” was the only thing Minho said, Jisung couldn’t help but giggle.

“Why did we leave?”

“You didn’t stop tapping your foot against the floor and you were basically stabbing your 5-star steak, I figured you weren’t at your best” Jisung let out a bitter laugh, then he felt Minho’s hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you did incredibly well. Jisung, look at me.”

Jisung raised his head and he almost stopped breathing when he noticed how much closer Minho was than he imagined. He was looking directly at Jisung’s eyes, he seemed serious. “You did well.” He said.

“I just don’t think I’m cut out to be a prince. I don’t think I can do it” Jisung admitted.

Minho didn’t speak for a while, but suddenly the weight from his hand on Jisung’s shoulder was gone and before he noticed Minho was holding his hand and making him walk.

“Minho, what are you-“

“No,” he interrupted, “don’t speak.”

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a big building, Jisung read the inscription on the door.

**Yeoljeong Orphanage.**

Minho started talking beside him, hand still holding his own.

“Your father was an odd Prince, from what I’ve heard. He never showed up to meetings and dinners, but every year he was at the charity ball. He was so passionate and unconventional” Minho turned to look at him, Jisung looked back. “I see passion and love in you, in your lyrics, in your friends, in your stare. I know you have doubts, but I don’t.”

They stayed in silence for a while, his words going around Jisung’s head.

“We should go back, I believe they should be doing the auction by now” Minho said.

Jisung nodded and let Minho guide him back. Just before they entered the ballroom again Jisung stopped him and gave him a quick hug.

“Thank you”

Minho only smiled and opened the door.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur, Minho’s words and the feeling of his hand in his mind the whole time, even when he was forced to dance with at least 3 old ladies, a five year old and a few young girls that didn’t stop staring at him.

When he got back to his room he fell asleep immediately, feeling tired, numb and maybe a little tingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sorry if there's any mistakes i trusted purely my computer on this one  
> feel free to befriend me on twitter @syub_yoon or read any of my other stories (they're mostly all minsung because i suck like that)


	9. of phones and regrets

Jisung was surprised (but incredibly pleased) when the next morning Minho told him he would return with him to Korea.

“I’m supposed to be with you until you make a decision by the end of the year” he had told him.

The end of the year… he had less than a month.

His flight was enjoyable, he talked to Minho about school and his hobbies, he didn’t even notice his phone was dead until they got off the plane and arrived at Jisung’s house to leave his belongings.

He connected his phone and as soon and it turned on, millions of notifications started coming in, including at least 20 missed calls from Changbin at different times from the night before to 5 minutes ago. He immediately called, Changbin answered at the first tone.

 _“Where the fuck have you been?”_ was the first thing he said, he sounded desperate and in the verge of tears.

“I just got home, I was on the plane, what’s wrong?” Jisung asked, panic rising in him.

 _“Plane?”_ Changbin asked and then sighed _. “Right. Jisung… Chan was in a car crash last night, he still hasn’t woken up.”_

Air left Jisung, he felt his hand trembling and his pulse accelerating.

“W-where are you?”

_“St. Juniper’s hospital”_

“I’ll be there as soon as possible”

_“I’ll keep you updated in case something happens”_

Jisung didn’t even think about it when he took the phone and went out of the house, Minho following him, but he wasn’t paying attention. He got on the first taxi that he saw and saw Minho trying to talk to him, but until he saw at least Changbin his mind wasn’t responding.

Getting to the hospital, he tried to find his wallet, but it was probably in his bag, he cursed silently. Minho put a hand on his shoulder and got out money himself. Jisung got off the car immediately and ran to the entrance.

He went up to the desk and asked for Chan, the lady gave him directions and he ran there. As soon as he saw Changbin, he let out a sob that made the guy turn around.

“Sung” Changbin said before engulfing him in his arms. He didn’t look too good, sleep deprived and eyes red and puffy. He didn’t let go of Jisung’s hand as another body approached them.

“Hi, Jisung” it was Woojin, he looked more composed than Changbin, but still tired and he had a permanent frown on his face. “I just spoke to Chan’s parents.”

“What did the doctors say?” Changbin asked, Jisung felt his hand applying just a little more pressure but he didn’t mind it.

“He has a concussion, he’ll probably wake up between today and tomorrow, only a broken arm.” Woojin sighed and squeezed Jisung’s shoulder.

“Jisung” he heard Minho call behind him. “It will be ok-“

Jisung felt irrational anger, he knew it wasn’t Minho’s fault, but he needed to blame someone, someone other than himself.

“SHUT UP” he started screaming, Minho looked surprised and Changbin tried to hold him back. “THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY BEING A FUCKING DOLL IN A SUIT. IF THIS HAPPENED WHILE I LEFT FOR A FUCKING DANCE, IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I LEFT TO BE A FUCKING KING OF A NATION THAT MEANS NOTHING TO ME.”

“I understand that you’re upset, but-“

“Just shut up, Minho.” He interrupted. “You said you’d be here until I gave you an answer, right? Well this is my answer: I don’t want anything to do with your fake country, and my fake grandma, and my fake father. Get the fuck out of here.”

Minho licked his lips and let out a huff. “As you wish, Mr. Han” Then he left.

The adrenaline of the moment left him as he saw Minho walk away from him. He felt his legs give out and let himself fall into Changbin, who just hugged him and sat him down in a chair, whispering calming words in his ear.

He finally calmed down and ended up sitting in silence with Changbin, called his mom and got coffee from Woojin.

“I didn’t expect you to be here” Jisung admitted to Woojin, who just laughed.

“I wasn’t expecting to come, but as soon as Changbin told me what happened I ran here” he answered, and then smiled at Jisung, tired and beautiful. “I guess I must really love him, I’m sure you’d understand.”

It was nearing the night when Chan’s mother came out of the room.

“Sungie, Bin, Woojin, he’s awake” she said smiling, she looked a lot more tired than any of them.

They all stood up and headed to the room, a nurse was giving Chan medicine, but he looked fine. Jisung felt like crying. When the nurse left, Chan turned to look at them. They all walked to the bed.

“Jisung, you’re back” Chan said, he sounded tired but just like normal.

“I’m back and I’m not leaving again, okay?” Jisung answered, holding Chan’s good hand.

“Do you want to sleep, Channie?” Woojin asked but Chan made a sound of denial.

“I wanted to talk to you, guys”

“But you just woke up from a concussion,” Changbin said with no real commitment.

“Exactly, I slept enough” he snickered. “How was your dance, Jisung?”

“It was- It was good” Jisung felt the tears coming back. “But I decided not to do it.”

“Oh? Why?”

Jisung exchanged a look with Changbin; he knew he shouldn’t tell him, he knew it would make him feel guilty, so Jisung smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. “All that fancy stuff just wasn’t for me. But I don’t matter right now, how did this happen?”

Chan was telling them the story of his accident, Woojin caressing his eyes, while Jisung held his hand and Changbin laid his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

Suddenly he heard a nurse speak to Chan’s parent.

 _“I apologize, I thought you were aware. He just went up to reception and paid for the services to this room. Yes, everything.”_ He could head her say.

He stood up, saying he was going to the bathroom and went to the nurse that talked to Chan’s parents.

“Excuse me, you said someone paid for everything?” Jisung asked; the nurse nodded.

“We’re still trying to look into it, but it’s getting hard, he paid all in cash. He paid for every service needed. Lee Minho, I believe, but there must be at least thousands with that name in Seoul alone.”

Jisung’s heart was beating like crazy and his head was spinning. Of course it was Lee Minho.

“Could you tell Chan’s parents not to worry? He… He’s my friend; he just had to leave in a hurry.”

“Will do, sir.”

Jisung went to the hallway and dialed Minho’s number. It sent immediately to voice mail.

He had really screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for all this drama but it was necessary (and maybe i just like drama oops)  
> the story is coming to an end, maybe 2 or 3 chapters more :((  
> maybe i could do a part 2 kinda like The Princess Diaries 2, with her life in the castle and all. but let me know what you think, as always, thanks for reading ily uwu


	10. putting back the broken pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week goes by...

One week went by and Jisung heard nothing of Minho. His friends were worried, he could tell. Changbin, who had been there, avoided the topic but kept sending Jisung significant glances.

Chan was discharged from the hospital a few days later, only a cast on his arm. He did try to bring it up a few times, but Jisung never gave an answer.

He felt horrible. He couldn’t bring himself to be well put together, the clothes and hairstyle, he ditched them. He ignored everything that reminded him of that fantasy of a life he lived for so little.

People went back to ignore him, practice sessions with his friends was just the three of them again. He attempted to act as if it never existed, like it was just a wild dream.

Until he found the diary.

His mother, tired of him moping around made him clean his room. He found the little leather notebook in a drawer together with his father’s letter. He felt anger, for a moment he considered burning it all, but when he read it again, his heart ached and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. In the middle of tears and pain, he messaged his friends.

 

**3racha**

**squirrel:** i guess i did never tell you how the dance was

 **kangaroo:** we’ll be there in 20 minutes

 **baby changbin:** count me in

 

True to their word, his friends were at his door in even less than 20 minutes.

Jisung invited them in, and the three of them sat on his bed.

“When are you getting your car back?” Jisung asked Chan to break the silence and expectation.

“They said that in a few days, but I still can’t drive for a few weeks more,” Chan answered in relief. Changbin’s mom had been getting them to school all week. “But we’re not here to talk about my car.”

“Right” Jisung sighed. “The dance. It was… It was great.”

Both Chan and Changbin looked at him expecting more.

“It was… suffocating. People were always looking at me and asking me thing, but Mi-“Jisung’s voice cracked. “Minho got me out and talked to me. We visited the orphanage my father made. I met some nice guys. I think I like my grandma a lot more now…”

“But?” Chan asked, putting his hand over Jisung’s. His eyes were watering, he didn’t even notice until Chan tried to comfort him.

“You got hurt and I hated myself for not being here for you.” Jisung knew there was more, but he couldn’t say it. To his bad luck, Chan noticed that, too.

“What else? I know you want to say something else.”

Jisung hesitated; tears started flowing for the millionth time. “I thought that if I couldn’t even protect you and be there for you and take care of you… I wouldn’t be able to be responsible for so many people.”

“But you are,” Changbin spoke for the first time. “You care so much for people, you help them even when you don’t have to, you could have the biggest presence ever if you put your mind to it.”

Chan nodded. “I understand you’re scared, Sungie, but you have no reason to be. We, your friends, are still here for you. You will have support every step of the way. You can do it.”

Jisung smiled at his friends, his everything, but then his smile turned bitter. “Except I can’t do it anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Chan asked.

“I think you should tell him, Jisung,” Changbin said, Chan looked at them back and forth.

“When… when I came back, Minho came with me, he was supposed to stay with me until I made my decision. He was just trying to help when we arrived at the hospital, but I was scared and mad at myself, so I yelled at him, told him I didn’t want to be the King of a fake nation. He left and he still paid for your hospital expenses.”

Chan looked thoughtful but then looked up smiling softly. “Jisung, Minho is in love with you, I don’t think he’s mad.”

Jisung’s head shoot up to face Chan’s, he felt blood rush to his face and his heart started beating fast. “W-What are you talking about?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The way he looks at you and all the things you’ve told us about you… He obviously cares for you a lot.” Chan answered calmly. “He was probably just hurt. I think you should talk to him.”

“Agreed,” Jisung turned to look at Changbin, who just shrugged “what? The boy looked at you like you hung the stars when you were rapping.”

“Just talk to him, Sungie. I’m sure he’ll understand. And, if you ever feel doubtful again, remember we’re always here for you.” Chan told him, giving him a hug with one arm. Changbin ruffled his hair with a smile that rivaled the sun. And Jisung felt confidence and love and warmth. He smiled at his friends.

“You guys better be right because I’m absolutely gone for him.”

He was going to try again.

When his friends left he sat on his bed, diary on his lap. He dialed Minho’s number, he almost thought he wouldn’t answer, but then he heard his voice.

 _“I was beginning to think you’d never call_.” Jisung felt such relief at Minho’s voice, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I wasn’t sure you’d answer.”

_“You’re still my prince, aren’t you?”_

Jisung took a deep breath. “I was hoping I’d get to be a little more than that. Maybe like a King or something.”

 _“A King? Are you sure you’re ready to be a King?”_ Minho asked playfully.

“No,” Jisung answered truthfully. “I was also hoping you could help me with that.”

 _“It would be my greatest pleasure. I’ll go tell the queen right away.”_ There was silence in both sides of the line, Jisung didn’t dare to break it, because the silence sounded like a million words. It was Minho who spoke again. _“Goodnight, Jisung. I’ll see you soon.”_

“I can’t wait.”

He heard Minho let out a little laugh. _“You missed me?”_

Jisung was still feeling brave, it seemed. “A lot more than I expected.”

 _“I have that effect on people,”_ Minho answered casually, but his voice was softer and Jisung could hear the smile on his words.  _“Goodbye.”_

He hung up.

Jisung sat in silence and then stood up to find a pen. He opened the diary, tracing the bird in the cover with his finger a few times.

 

_The world is a funny thing, father._

_It’s funny how I never dared to look at myself, how I was scared to find my own drive._

_I’m taking on the challenge, whether I succeed or not, I will forever be grateful for the lessons I’ve learned, for the people I’ve met (including myself). For meeting you, whom I thought lost in the sea of memories I’d never get to visit._

_I’ll try to be braver, to be better, now that I know I’m not alone._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all that angst hehe  
> i'm very sad to say this only has (probably) two chapters left :((  
> but if you have any suggestions or requests for future stories i'm all ears!  
> thanks for reading!


	11. try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me stalling the end of this fic for 1,400 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes, i was on a rush

To say Jisung immediately began living his fairytale life, Minho by his side and a crown on his head was absolutely false.

Minho didn’t return to Korea, instead, he called Jisung every single day, sometimes for 2 minutes, sometimes for 2 hours. He often got e-mails from Yeoljeong, mostly asking Jisung things he thought was just a wedding thing: the colors of the flowers for the tables, the flavor of his cake, the height and color or the wine glasses. Minho would often laugh at Jisung’s choices and ended up helping him.

Chan gradually got better and after a few weeks his arm was free again, still no driving but Jisung wasn’t going to complain, he was glad his friend was fine.

In the midst of all the coronation plans chaos (due for the New Year), they also got to finish their third mixtape, Horizon. He was incredibly proud and didn’t hesitate to tell Minho about it. It was one of the rare times Minho got serious that he told him how amazed and proud he was of Jisung, by that time Jisung already knew he was in love with Minho and there was no going back.

He managed school as well as he managed the rest of his life: just barely, but there.  The stares never left him, especially not since the whole school got into the new gossip. Han Jisung was the lost Prince of an island and now he was in line to be the King.

Jisung hadn’t mean for anyone to know, but of course Seo Changbin had other plans, as he made obvious by yelling _“Jisung, you’re becoming a literal king!”_ in the middle of the cafeteria. Of course, the questions came, even the principal got involved. It was official, his normal life was over. When he told Minho this, he just got a laugh in return, followed by a soft _“you’ve never been normal, Sung.”_

Before he knew it, Christmas came. As it had been tradition for a few years, his friends’ and his family came together at Changbin’s rich house (something Changbin would always embarrassedly deny). They had a big dinner, they exchanged presents, he got headphones from Chan and a digital pen from Changbin; it was the perfect day. It was even a white Christmas in Korea. Only one thing made it better: Minho video called him.

Even through the screen, Minho looked amazingly handsome. His smile was so captivating that Jisung didn’t even notice Minho was talking to him. Jisung was hiding in Changbin’s room trying to avoid the noise.

“I’m glad you called me,” Jisung said, smiling.

 _“I call you every single day,”_ answered Minho, raising an eyebrow. Jisung laughed and shook his head.

“Not like this, only your voice.”

 _“You miss my face that much?”_ he asked, mockingly.

“You have a really nice face,” Jisung’s smile only widened at Minho’s embarrassed and mad expression. “I have a present for you, but I can’t give it until I see you in person.”

 _“Do I get to know what it is?”_ Jisung shook his head and Minho sighed. _“Fine, I also have a present for you.”_

“Do I get to know what it is?”

_“Yes, I’m not awful like you. I told you that if you did well at the ball you’d get to see me dance at the independence fair. That’s it, that’s your present.”_

“That’s it?” Jisung exclaimed. “You say it like it’s nothing. I’ve been waiting for this for so long!”

Minho chuckled. _“You were invited either way, Jisung, you’re the Prince.”_

“Still, it means a lot that you invited me. It feels… a lot more personal.”

Minho’s smile as they ended the call was something Jisung would never forget, for it was as longing and fond as his own.

And so, a few days later, he and his friends were packing for their flight to Yeoljeong.

“I didn’t expect you to invite us,” confessed Changbin as they were getting ready to leave.

“This is the most important moment of my life and you’re the most important people in it, why wouldn’t I?” answered Jisung.

“You should be the prince of sap,” joked Chan but still hugged Jisung like there was no tomorrow.

They got to Yeoljeong on December 28th. Minho was waiting for them, and as soon as they got out of the plane, Jisung couldn’t contain himself and ran to Minho.

Their hug was natural and it lasted maybe a little bit too much, but Minho didn’t make a move to pull away and Jisung didn’t either until he heard his friends walk up to them. Minho and his friends greeted and Jisung decided to ignore his friend’s grins and suggestive glances. It seemed like even his mother, who stood back a little, was enjoying Jisung’s embarrassment.

They got settled in at the palace, Chan and Changbin’s face were a perfect mirror of what Jisung thought his own was the first time he was there.

By far, the weirdest thing about his arrival was turning around as he talked to his friends and suddenly feeling the crash of a body against his.

“Jisung!” it was Hyunjin, followed closely by Seungmin and Jeongin, who were too busy trying not to laugh.

“H-hi” Jisung managed to get out as his friends eyed the newcomer with a funny expression. Jisung didn’t understand either, he had met Hyunjin one time, but remembering him better, he decided maybe that was just natural Hyunjin behavior.

“Minho told me everything that happened, I am so sorry and I promise we’ll get you to visit your friends more than often, but oh my god” Hyunjin was talking really fast as he held onto Jisung’s arms, “Minho was so worried and sad when you didn’t call-“

“Hyunjin,” Minho suddenly exclaimed, but Jisung was already laughing. “you shut up, Jisung. We actually have to continue preparations, so why don’t you show Jisung’s friends around, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin smirked but turned to Chan and Changbin with a big smile. “Of course!”

Jisung laughed and walked up to Seungmin and Jeongin, Seungmin gave him a little smile.

“I thought you would abandon us,” he said.

“Jeongin would have probably flied to Korea to hunt me down, I didn’t want to risk it,” answered Jisung. Jeongin and Seungmin laughed and then Seungmin took Jeongin’s hand in his.

“I would have let him,” Seungmin said, smiling wider.

“Oh?” exclaimed Jisung, looking at their hands. The guy just smiled at each other softly and then at Jisung.

“I was surprised as you,” said Minho behind him. Jisung turned around and saw his friends and Hyunjin had already left.

“Were you really?  With how much he stalked me?” questioned Jeongin squinting his eyes. Seungmin slightly punched his arm.

“You’re right, I’m not,” Minho deadpanned and he placed a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “You two should go join Hyunjin, unless you want to test every vegetable ever and watch my mother discuss about different types of blue that look all the same.”

“You don’t need to say more,” Seungmin answered, already dragging Jeongin by the hand.

“Enjoy your weeding- sorry, your coronation plans” Jeongin yelled as he walked away while Seungmin laughed.

Minho sighed, hand still on Jisung’s shoulder, Jisung couldn’t help but laugh.

“Right, Minho, I still have to give you your present.”

“Of course you do. What is it?”

Jisung searched in his pocket for the little box. He took a deep breath and pulled it out, handing it to Minho, who had his eyebrows arched. Then he opened the box and his smile brightened the whole room.

“I would be surprised, but I did know you were the sentimental type,” Minho pulled out of the box a little golden chain, the word ‘passion’ written in English in pretty, cursive font. “It’s really pretty.”

 _Like you,_ Jisung thought. “I’ll help you put it on.”

Jisung took the chain and stood behind Minho. He carefully placed the chain on his neck. He felt Minho’s breathing, it was heavy, just like his own. Minho turned around and Jisung swore he looked at his lips. But it just wasn’t the right moment, and yet, he didn’t find the will to move away. Minho’s breath hitched and then he took a step back.

“We should go, the Queen is waiting for us.”

Jisung, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is d-day! Prince Jisung is going official. I got back to school, so be patient with me!!!


	12. d-day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...

Jisung’s breathing was heavy. His heartbeat was rushed and his palms sweaty. Minho was standing by his side, seemingly calm but his foot was tapping on the floor at the same rate as Jisung’s heart. In front of them, Seungmin and Jeongin stood all dressed up for the day. It was December 31th and he was going to officially be a Prince.

For what he felt was the millionth time, he straightened out his collar. Minho turned to look at him and gave him a tiny smile, he returned it.

 _“And now, I present to you Han Jisung, Prince of Yeoljeong,”_ the Queen said from inside the big room.

Seungmin and Jeongin opened the door and Jisung walked in, Minho slightly behind him.

People were staring as he walked down the obnoxious red carpet. Everything around him was just as they had planned it. It was a blue parade of flowers and wine glasses he barely remembered picking. Waiters stopped their tracks to stare at him. The Queen was standing at a little stage dressed in blue and gold, just like Jisung.

When he faced the people he felt an immense sense of pride, fear and admiration. He saw his friend’s face, smiling in anticipation. He saw Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin beside them; he could even spot Felix’s freckled face in the crowd. He saw his mother, she looked beautiful in her white dress. He saw Minho, standing next to the podium, staring directly at Jisung.

Minho’s father walked up to him and handed him a book. Jisung took it and was surprised at how steady his hands were.

“Is your Majesty willing to take the oath?” Minho’s father asked.

“I am willing,” Jisung answered with a voice as firm as possible, everything was dead silent.

“Will you solemnly promise to govern the people of the Independent Island of Yeoljeong according to the law and customs?”

 “I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Will you solemnly promise to rule as King when the time comes, to rule and protect Yeoljeong in all wars, conflicts and jarring times?”

“All this I promise to do,” Jisung kissed the book in his hands and Minho’s father handed him a pen. Jisung saw the paper in front of his eyes, the Oath. He signed it without a second thought. This was it.

He stood straight in his place as the Queen arrived at his side, a crown on her hands. She placed it on his head and suddenly all the silence was replaced with thousands of people clapping.

“Welcome,” the Queen, his grandmother, whispered at him. He smiled.

He stood off the little stage and immediately walked to Minho; he was smiling, it was his real smile, big and shiny and his eyes were little crescents and Jisung felt affection overflow from him. He hugged Minho and suddenly it all hit him at once.

“I’m shaking,” he laugh-whispered in Minho’s ear.

“You did great,” Minho said.

As he pulled away from Minho, he felt someone hugging him from behind, he turned around in the person’s arms and came face to face with Chan, who was smiling wide. Jisung hugged him back and then, he turned to Changbin and engulfed him in his arms.

“My best friend is now a whole Prince, what are the odds?” Changbin said. Jisung laughed and hugged him again.

His mother was waiting behind, tears in her eyes. Jisung hugged her and hid his face on her neck, also feeling tears forming.

“You look so much like your father,” his mom said, a little choked up.

“I hope I can be just as great as he was.”

“You already are, Sungie. You have always been.”

He soon was dragged away from the crowd and he stumbled with Felix.

“Jisung!” he said as they found each other. “You didn’t bump into me this time!”

Jisung laughed. “Luckily. I didn’t know you’d be here today.”

“I’m actually planning on staying here for a few months, then I’ll go back to Australia.”

“Right!” Jisung exclaimed. “Speaking of Australia, my friend is here today. Follow me.”

Jisung took Felix to the table his friends were sat at, and he called for Chan’s attention.

“This is Felix, he’s Australian.”

The excitement in Chan’s face made Jisung incredibly happy. He was dragged away again, but he didn’t miss Changbin and Hyunjin having a whispered conversation on the other side of the table. Hyunjin looked up and winked at him, Jisung let out a laugh.

It took hours before he could relax again. He felt in a dream-like state, but he was happy. People were already leaving when he saw Minho again.

“Jisung, come here,” he said. Jisung walked up to him and Minho looked around before taking Jisung’s hand in his and dragging him outside.

“What-“

“Don’t ask,” Minho interrupted him. After a few minutes, they were at the beautiful garden where he had met Hyunjin.

“So, what are we doing here? Is this a kidnapping?” Jisung asked fake gasping, Minho laughed but it seemed tense.

“You know how I said the dance was your only present?” Jisung nodded. “I was lying. I have something else for you.”

Jisung’s heart started beating fast as Minho pulled out a little box from his pocket, just like Jisung had done a few days ago. Minho handed him the box and Jisung opened it carefully. It was a ring. A silver ring with a crown covered in little diamonds.

“This is a thank you and a sorry,” Minho said, looking at the ground. “Thank you for being the Prince and becoming the King I could never be. And sorry, because I put you in this situation. Just know that I’m very thankful for you and-“

Minho’s words were interrupted by Jisung’s lips. He seemed shocked at first, he froze in his place and his breath hitched but after a few seconds, Jisung felt Minho relaxing. Minho’s hand made its way to cup Jisung’s face and Jisung melted right there. They pulled away only for a second, Jisung looked at Minho’s eyes and they were dark, he immediately kissed him again, the little box firmly held in his hand.

Jisung pulled away again and Minho’s hand fell from his face. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath and then Jisung started laughing, Minho looked confused at first but joined him.

“I don’t think you know how much I’ve contained myself from that,” Minho said shaking his head.

“Oh, I definitely know.”

Minho gave him a little smile and took the box from Jisung’s hand. He pulled out the ring and extended it to Jisung. Jisung also extended his hand to Minho’s and then the ring was on his finger.

“What are Yeoljeong’s views on gay couples?” Jisung asked in a whisper, looking directly at Minho, who was smirking.

“They’re perfectly fine. Now, a relationship between the future King and a Duke? Not so much.”

“Funny, how I don’t care,” Minho laughed. “Hey, I’m going to be the King, I’m gonna make it right, and what are they gonna do? Say no?”

“I can already feel the nation trembling. What a ruthless King you’ll be,” Minho said as he once again cupped Jisung’s face in his hand.

“You were all fools to think I wouldn’t just make up ridiculous rules.”

“I already knew it, because you are ridiculous.” Minho leaned down to kiss Jisung again. This time it was a lot calmer.

“If you keep kissing me you might as well still end up as a King,” Jisung whispered as Minho pulled away.

“Somehow I don’t find the idea as terrifying as before.”

They were interrupted by fireworks. Right, it was New Years. Jisung pecked Minho’s lips and held his hand. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, my Prince.”

They returned to the party shortly after, Jisung’s friends definitely noticed his red lips and the new ring. Hyunjin let out a laugh and raised his eyebrows at Minho. Great.

Jisung was in his room again, already late into the night. He was changing his clothes when he found his diary. He smiled and wrote a single sentence.

_Dad, I did it._

He put the diary back where it was and prepared to sleep. The weight of the crown, the hugs from his friends and family and Minho’s lips still lingering on him.

He was ready for all things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, can you believe this fic came to an end? Next chapter is the epilogue! Thank you so so much for reading, all your comments and kudos are super appreciated!!!


	13. epilogue: I am you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeoljeong's Independence Fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance is from the skz-player dance line! And of course, the song was I am YOU by stray kids. Enjoy this last short chapter!!

After his coronation, Jisung went back home. As an agreement with the Queen, he had to finish school before moving to Yeoljeong, he had a whole year to go. But he did visit once more a few months later: the Yeoljeong independence fair.

He was sat among the crowd of orphan children, citizens and his grandma by his side.

For months Jisung asked Minho to give him spoilers for his performance, but he denied it every time. Felix, on the other hand, was terrible at keeping secrets, and he did tell Jisung him and Hyunjin were joining him.

After minutes that felt like hours, three figures all dressed in black appeared in the stage. Cheers and clapping were heard around him, but Jisung was too occupied making direct eye contact with Minho, who smirked slightly before getting into position, Hyunjin at the front and Felix on the other side.

Heavenly-like music started playing and they started moving. Jisung thought he’d be too focused of Minho, but Hyunjin’s movements captured his attention. The beat changed to something faster and then his death came.

The music changed once again, a slower song. Minho was now at the front; his hair appeared to be wet. He moved so fluidly, Jisung was completely hypnotized by him. From his front seat close to the stage, he could slightly see Minho’s facial expression and Jisung felt his legs going weak. Minho made sure to make eye contact with him every second, it was so different from anything Jisung had seen from Minho, sassy personality and all.

He could only breathe again when the music changed to a faster beat and Felix was at the front, his movements a lot more powerful than Hyunjin’s and Minho’s sly ones.

The performance ended a little too soon. Cheers were now even louder. Jisung almost cried because he had to stay there until all the performances ended.

When they did, he immediately ran to the back of the stage, where Minho, Hyunjin and Felix were all sat at. When Minho saw him he stood up and walked to meet him.

Jisung instantly kissed him and Minho kissed back just as fast. He could hear Hyunjin and Felix cat-calling them and saw Minho roll his eyes when they separated.

Jisung hugged both of his friends.

“When are you going back?” Felix asked him.

“Tomorrow, I still have classes.”

“Aww, I wanted to hang out with you,” whined Hyunjin to then smile sweetly. “Maybe you should bring Changbin next time.”

“Excuse me?” Minho asked.

“You didn’t know?” Jisung asked him, rolling his eyes. “They text like 24/7 and Changbin doesn’t shut up about him.”

“You say it like you two are any better,” Hyunjin replied, Felix snickered.

Jisung had nothing to say. It was true. He was so in love with Minho, he couldn’t even count the number of songs he wrote about him. Right, songs.

“Minho, I have a gift for you,” Jisung said, taking Minho’s hand and taking him to a quieter place.

“What is it?”

Jisung took out his phone and earbuds, he gave them to Minho who looked like he already knew what was coming. Jisung opened the music file and pressed play.

 _< <You filled up my emptiness_  
Only you could fill it up  
Just by being by my side  
You gave me strength>>

Minho took Jisung’s free hand in his. His face had a permanent little smile.

_< <I am you. I found me in you.>>_

And Minho started crying. Jisung hugged him tight.

_< <Now my questions and your answers fit together like puzzle pieces.>>_

Jisung also started to feel emotional as he felt Minho shaking in his arms. Tears were burning behind his eyes.

_< <No one can replace you. I am you.>>_

The song ended. Minho stayed in his arms for a little longer and when he pulled back he kissed Jisung softly, and the kiss said everything Minho didn’t say.

In the end, Jisung and Minho were always going to walk on the same path. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone, get ready for some sappy shit.  
> I had been in a writer's block for almost three years when I started writing, this is the first time I publish and the first time I've ever finished a chaptered story.  
> I was watching The Princess Diaries with my best friend and suddenly got brave, I wrote the first two chapters and immediately published them, knowing that if only one person liked it I would be driven to write more and more. And that's exactly what happened.  
> Maybe this is not the best story or writing out there, but the fact that I received so much love chapter by chapter form you guys means the world to me.  
> If you've read this far I want to thank you once again and I hope we always stay together (I told you this would be sappy).  
> BYE BYE.

**Author's Note:**

> befriend me on twt @moonlightsungie


End file.
